


Shortpants

by sageness



Category: DCU, Teen Titans
Genre: Canon - Comics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-20
Updated: 2006-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-03 14:45:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageness/pseuds/sageness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teen Titans, set at some handwavey point when Babs is Batgirl.</p><p>When Dick spun himself upright, cape fluttering around him, his face was red. Roy didn't think it was all due to being upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shortpants

"Come on, Speedy!" Dick shouted, launching a jumpline and speeding past him.

"Goddamn it," Roy muttered, and aimed an arrow at a nearby gargoyle. From there, another shot would get him up to the permanent web of jumplines that crisscrossed downtown Gotham.

It was still a good five minutes before Roy caught up with him, on a rooftop, doing a one-armed handstand on a gargoyle's face, all of two inches from a 500 foot faceplant in the middle of Hightower Avenue.

On the other hand, he had a great view of Dick's crotch. The scallops on the little green shorts didn't hide anything, especially when Dick got a good adrenaline rush going, and he always did when they raced the jumplines.

Roy just stared. He could see where the line of leg hair disappeared at the top of his thighs and became a smooth line of flesh right up against the green hem of his shorts.

When Dick spun himself upright, cape fluttering around him, his face was red. Roy didn't think it was all due to being upside down.

"Who wears short shorts?" Roy asked, stepping forward.

Dick shoved him away. "Bitch."

"Seriously, he makes you shave? Or is it really Nair?"

Roy glanced up at Dick's eyes, blue and hooded, then went back to staring at his crotch.

"I'm Rom, get over it," Dick said in a threatening voice.

Roy laughed. "No wonder you don't do the group shower thing at the tower anymore. I thought you were just being a princess."

"Fuck you."

Roy met his eyes again and grinned. "Okay."

Dick actually stopped to blink before shoving him again. Then they were on the rooftop, wrestling. Flipping and pinning each other, using judo and not jujitsu, because that was the rule, and it wasn't like they were on the practice mat. There was gravel and shit up here.

Roy fisted Dick's cape and yanked. He spun around kicking, but Roy was ready and pinned him, knees to shoulders, and fast—faster than Dick could shove him off, he got his face against Dick's shorts and bit. Lightly.

Dick squealed under him, bucking, and Roy moved down, tonguing the edge of the fabric, licking at the smooth, hairless skin.

"Holy fuck." Dick stopped resisting, so Roy shifted his knees off his shoulders.

Roy didn't stop, he didn't turn around. He slid his thumbs under Dick's waistband and pulled.

"Oh god, yes. Roy, fuck" Dick's cock was hard and wet and sprang out of the shorts like it had waited hours for this. Dick's pubes were trimmed down to a short, neat wedge above his dick. Everything else was baby's butt smooth.

Roy licked. Even his balls were shaved or Nair'd or whatever. Smooth as the fucking silk pillows on the sofa in Ollie's living room.

"You asshole, suck me!" Dick was moving under him, shifting his shoulders, and then pulling him down to mouth him through his leggings.

Roy'd never wished he'd given up his own short shorts before, but fuck. He levered up, pulled his tunic away and yanked the fabric down his hips.

Between his knees, Dick's eyes were wide and a little wild. His hand came up and started guiding Roy's cock to his mouth.

"Jesus."

"Suck me, Roy." The words puffed out against the head of his dick, and in front of him, Dick's dick was straining up, bright red against pale, naked skin and fuck. He lunged forward and swallowed.

It didn't take long. Dick fucked his mouth, Roy did the same, tracing wet fingers along the smooth, smooth skin. He didn't know what Dick was doing—something with his throat muscles. He'd never felt anything like it.

Afterwards, he pulled himself back up to his knees and tucked himself away. Dick shoved him off of his cape, so he could sit up, and then Dick said, "Oh shit!"

Roy's head jerked up in the same direction Dick was staring. "What?"

In the distance a blue and yellow cape disappeared behind a building.

"Batgirl," Dick said, his voice almost a whisper.

"Oh, shit," Roy agreed. Dick didn't say anything. He didn't move. Roy asked, "Will she tell?"

Dick shrugged. "Probably not? I don't know." He pounded the rooftop with his fist. "But I doubt she'll go out with me now."

Roy stood up and brushed himself off. He said, "She wouldnt go out with you anyway."

"I was wearing her down!" Dick said, indignant.

"Right," Roy said. "Wanna get pizza?"

Dick leapt up. "Race ya!"


End file.
